


Opportunity

by ShadowSelene (Shadowdianne)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 06:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15701487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdianne/pseuds/ShadowSelene
Summary: Prompt: “I was told if I have nothing nice to say, to not say anything at all, hence, I’m quiet.”Asked by anon via tumblr





	Opportunity

**Author's Note:**

> Set in: 5x15 “The Brothers Jones” after the scene at Granny’s.

“Regina, wait.”

As Henry left Granny’s, the key still on his hand, the blonde clasped her hand around Regina’s forearm, making the brunette woman to stop and turn, brows raised and waiting for her to keep talking. Taking a quick breath, the younger woman let the other woman free and, turning her right hand into a fist, she pressed it against the open palm of her other hand, nervous.

“What you said just now,” She begun, eyes searching Regina’s as the older woman glanced at her back, at where Henry, having just realized he wasn’t being followed, was now turning to look at them through the windows of the establishment. Frowning, the boy rolled his eyes at them but kept outside, leaning on a lamppost while twirling the small piece of metal between his fingers. Turning back to Emma, Regina urged her to go on not forgetting for a second the somewhat curious glances they were drawing from the few people seated at the tables around them. “Right.” Emma muttered, realizing that as well before shaking her head and starting again. “About Hook and I. Do you…”

“Think that you are better than him?” Regina finished, a dark smirk curving her lips. She rolled her shoulders and remained silent, challenging Emma to answer to the question; to ask for confirmation.

Changing her weight from one foot to the other, Emma looked outside, briefly seeking Henry’s gaze before going back towards Regina, to the way the older woman eyed her, purple circles on her eyes that got dimmer as seconds passed.

“Yes.” She finally said, weakly; the overwhelming wave of shame that filled her throat like sea water the second she spoke strong enough to make her sway. She was there, a voice on her mind told her, cold and cruel, she had put everyone in danger for a decision that should have been made way before. She was responsible for them, the voice continued as Regina crossed her arms in front of her, the fabric of her dark coat ruffling as she did so. She couldn’t be having seconds doubts.

Seconds of total silence stretched, the few patrons who had been eyeing them now glaring at them openly, drinks untouched and food half-eaten. Regina’s eyes seemed purpler than ever; a small layer of static covering her fingers as she drummed them against her arms, sparks dripping off her fingers, looking almost liquid as she disentangled her arms, one hand putting one lock of hair away as the other fell, limp, at her side.

“Why?”

She was selfish, she knew that, and yet she needed to know. Needed to know what kind of person Regina saw, what kind of her Regina believed she was. After the dark one’s curse, after… everything.

The older woman merely closed her eyes for a second, a dark chuckle coming out of her lips. When she blinked them open again Emma trembled at the longing she saw there, unmasked for the first time ever after they had been at those mines, death upon them and just a prayer of Emma letting her be just that; Regina.

Feeling a knot beginning to form on the back of her throat, just below of where her insides still felt raw and open, Emma took a step backwards, her boots scratching the floor of the diner as she tried to brace herself.

“I was told if I have nothing nice to say, to not say anything at all, hence, I’m quiet.”

It came out mirthlessly, the promise of a small smile not even a shadow on Regina’s face as she sighed and looked away, the buzzing on her skin subsiding as she blinked again, eyes returning to normal; guarded and warm.

“I believe Henry is waiting for us.” She said with a short nod to Emma, already beginning to turn towards the door where, indeed, the teen was starting to glare at the two of them. “We should go.”

Emma nodded but didn’t move for a second as she saw Regina walk away, the edges of her vision rimmed black as she tried not to call after her, heart pulsing fast on her chest and her magic hot and hurting inside her veins.

_“I wish I could deserve you.”_

The thought, as the moment, passed.


End file.
